


Good Morning, My Love

by muscatmusic18



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Implied Smut, Tooth Rotting Fluff, but surprisingly no smut, like a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Five times throughout Peggy Carter’s life that she says “Good morning, my love.”





	Good Morning, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed some Cartinelli fluff to cheer me up so I figured I’d share it with you :)

Peggy stood at the kitchen counter, steeping her tea, when she heard Angie coming down the stairs (though she’s light on her feet as a dancer, she’s not a quiet walker). 

She smiled, the one that only Angie could pull out of her, and reached for a cup of coffee that she brewed a few minutes before, handing it to the blonde.

“Good morning, my love.”

Angie raised her eyebrows in surprise, but Peggy didn’t miss the smile that she hid behind her mug. “My love? That’s quite a pet name, English, since we’ve only been on two dates.”

Peggy felt herself blush slightly, but she shrugged, cradling her tea. “I’m British, it’s a common endearment we use.”

The blonde laughed. “I kid, English. Though I must admit,” Angie leaned in close, her lips inches away from Peggy’s, “I kinda hope that pet name had something to do with how well our dates went.” She pressed a gentle kiss onto Peggy’s cheek before turning on her heel and sauntering into the sitting room.

The brunette’s smile widened, her fingers softly tracing the spot Angie had kissed. She was right, in more ways than one. Peggy was head over heels for that girl.

~~~~~~~~~

Peggy hadn’t shared her bed with another person since the war, so the odd sensation of small hands wandering across her bare stomach quickly roused her from her light doze. Before she could react to the lithe arms now tightening around her waist, memories from the night before of popped buttons, tangled limbs and the breathy moans of a certain actress came flooding back to her.

Peggy smiled as those memories swirled around her mind, but before she could get too lost in daydreams she turned to face Angie, wrapping her arms around the blonde and pressing a kiss to her hair, whispering, “Good morning, my love.”

“Morning Peg,” Angie murmured, her voice thick with sleep. Sighing, the blonde traced her fingers up and down Peggy’s back, making the brunette shiver and recall where else those hands had been last night. Those fingers dipped into the hollows of her hips and a moan climbed up her throat, but just before it escaped Angie spoke up again. “You’re soft.”

Peggy let out a weak chuckle, a hand sliding up to the back Angie’s neck, tangling in the hairs at the nape. “And you’re making me feel good.

Angie chuckled, pressing a kiss to that spot behind her ear that made her gasp. “Ready for round two already?”

Peggy smiled, rolling them until Angie straddled her. “I’m ready for anything with you, darling.”

~~~~~~~~~

Peggy stood on a balcony in Buenos Aires, watching the sun as it peeked over the horizon, painting the ocean a deep blue and the sky a fiery orange. She’s never been able to sleep past sunrise, even when on her all-expenses-paid honeymoon, courtesy of Howard Stark, no matter how much she protested, (Peg, my best girl’s getting married to the girl of her dreams, of course you’re going on a honeymoon).

Bare feet shuffled towards her, and a moment later the warm weight of her wife pressed into her side, (her wife, what a beautifully wonderful phrase).

“Good morning, my love,” Peggy murmured, wrapping an arm around Angie.

Angie shook her head, and Peggy felt more than she heard her response, muffled by her shoulder. “It’s not morning yet. Why’re you up so early?”

“I’m always up this early, love, you just don’t notice. Besides, who can sleep when there’s a sunrise like that?”

Angie made a disgruntled noise. “I’d notice if you got up this early every morning.” Twisting her head, she peeked out of Peggy’s shoulder and glanced towards the ocean. “It sure is pretty, but it’s not as pretty as you, Peg.”

Peggy chuckled and wrapped her other arm around Angie who burrowed into her again. “That’s quite flattering darling, but isn’t it I who should be saying that to you?”

The younger woman huffed. “It’s too early to follow those English phrases, English. Just come back to bed.”

“I will in a minute, I want to watch the sunrise a bit longer.”

Angie huffed again but didn’t move, content to let Peggy sway them in place. Minutes later, she spoke up again. “I meant it, Peg, when I said that sunrise wasn’t as pretty as you. You’re something special, and I can’t believe I ended up with a gal like you. I love you so much, Peggy, and I know it ain’t legal, but nothing’s made me as happy as being your wife.”

Peggy beamed, tracing her thumb across the band on her left ring finger. “It doesn’t matter that our marriage isn’t legal, darling. What matters is that you love me and I love you, more than you can know. You hold my heart, Angela Martinelli, and I trust you with it more than I trust anything in this world.” Peggy tilted Angie head up with two fingers, losing herself in those baby blue eyes. “The second it’s legal, I’ll take you down the aisle again and promise to love you even more than I do now.”

Angie kissed her, slow and sweet and lazy. When they broke for air, Peggy smiled and whispered against Angie’s lips, “I’m your wife.”

The younger woman managed to lunge across the small distance, kissing Peggy so passionately that her knees almost buckled and she stumbled, catching herself on her wife. When Angie pulled away again, her eyes glittered with desire, her ragged breathing a siren’s call that Peggy simple couldn’t ignore.

“Come back to bed?”

This time, Peggy followed.

~~~~~~~~~

Peggy groaned softly, rubbing the small of her back as she sat up in bed, trying not to disturb Angie sleeping next to her. The clock in the bedside table read 5:30am, and she groaned again, only having fallen asleep three hours ago. Since entering her third trimester, sleep had become an elusive thing, between the baby lodging little feet in various organs and the constant ache of her back.

Peggy felt the bed shift as Angie’s hands snuck under her nightshirt and smoothed over her rounded belly while she pressed little kisses to the silver lines running across her skin. Peggy brought a hand to the back of the actress’ head, running her fingers through the golden curls — left down as she didn’t have rehearsal today.

“Good morning, my love,” Peggy said.

“Mornin’ English. Is Baby keeping you up again?”

Peggy smiled at Angie’s pet name for their child, (well I sure can’t gender the baby yet, and I won’t call Baby an it, so Baby it is!). “Amongst other things, yes.”

Angie glanced up at her wife, hands still stroking over soft skin. “Is there anything I can do?”

The brunette sighed, unsuccessfully trying to rub her back again. “Convince the baby to be born soon?”

Angie moved to lay between Peggy’s legs, addressing her stomach. “Baby, it’s your Mama. Your Mummy is getting real tired of lugging you around, so if you could come out into the world soon I think she’d really appreciate it. Plus, we really wanna meet you. We both love you so much already, and I can’t wait to hold you in my arms. So please try to speed things up?”

Peggy chuckled through Angie’s speech, but a hard kick underneath Angie’s hand made her grimace. Though the look of sheer joy on the younger woman’s face almost took away the pain.

“Peg, did you feel that? I think Baby’s talking back to me!”

“I think the baby already has the temperament of their mother,” Peggy said, laughing.

Angie gave her a coy smile. “What, you mean that stiff upper lip?”

She sighed and rolled her eyes, fisting the front of Angie’s nightgown and pulling her up. “Come here, you.”

Angie gladly accepted the kiss, trying to deepen it when Peggy suddenly pulled away, covering her mouth with a hand as she yawned.

“Tired much?” Angie asked, lying back down and beckoning Peggy to follow. Once they were situated, the blonde started running her knuckles down Peggy’s back in slow, soothing strokes, adding extra pressure to the knots she found along the way. “Sleep, Peg.”

Within minutes Peggy was out, the soft sounds of Angie’s humming still in her ear.

~~~~~~~~~

“Good morning, English,” Angie said, placing a cup of tea next to the stack of files on Peggy’s desk.

She sighed, throwing her reading glasses on the desk and scrubbing her face. “Good morning, my love.”

“What’s got you up so early this time?”

Peggy rested her chin in her hand as she made a small noise, glancing up at Angie with almost a pathetic look. “Russia.”

Angie laughed at the look on her wife’s face, lightly tapping her nose in jest. “That always seems to be your answer.”

“Yes, they do seem to be the problem child of the global community.”

A minute went by as Peggy sipped on her tea, and Angie quietly asked, “How long are you gonna be caught up with work?”

Peggy decisively shut the manila folder, triumphantly throwing it back onto the stack. “No longer, my dear. My child and grand baby are coming over today, and there’s not a thing in hell that could drag me away from them.”

“There’s still a couple of hours before they get here, you can keep working.” 

Peggy stood, scooping a squealing Angie into her arms. “The world can wait. Right now I’m going to pleasure my beautiful wife.”

“Pleasure?” Angie gasped theatrically, wearing a coy smile. “Well then in that case, grab your glasses?”

The brunette laughed, picking up her readers and handing them to Angie who slid them on her nose. “Am I Ruth Barton or Director Carter today? I suggest Director Carter; I haven’t seen you spread out on a desk in quite some time.”

Angie smirked and hopped down from her wife’s arms, untying her robe as she shoved some papers out of the way. Once she cleared a big enough spot, she sat down on the desk and spread her legs, winking at Peggy. “Then get to it, Director.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s just pretend that they totally could’ve been in love and had kids without any problems from society and that they lived happily ever after, okay?


End file.
